The Teenaged Life 2: Breaking Through Barriers
by CammieZachZammie
Summary: AU. Sequel to the Teenaged Life. Cammie has changed schools, met an old friend, made new friends, and started over. But with friends' going down roads she'd rather they not take, Cammie has to choose where her loyalty lies. And whether or not to try to fix things with her ex-boyfriend, whom's trust she betrayed. CxZ. CxJ KxL MAxL JOxA BxG LxJ MxP MxP JAxN LxM


**A/N Hello! I know you guys are seriously mad at me and about to come at me with pickaxes, and torches, and battle axes *shvers in fright* I have a perfectly (well, almost) valid reason for not being on in FOREVA! Anyway, as you gusy may or may not know, depending on how much you notice it...I am a total klutz that forgets absolutely everything, and so last month when I logged (or...tried) to log into my FanFiction, I discovered my password wasn't my password! Then I realized I couldn't use the 'Forgot Password' link because I didn't know the password to my email, so yeah. Then I found out my cousin changed my password, forgot it, and it was another fiasco...but anyway, in that time, I wrote basically the entire story, so I hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. As you know, in the first story, Aunt Aivlys appeared (God I love her, special shout-out to my awesome godmother!), and we will learn more about her past, and why she is how she is. Also, a few characters that were only appearing for about three chapters will come back! **

**P.S.S. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE! Or, if you're a Stampy fan (Which I highly doubt anyone is) Merry Stampymas! And Squidmas! #SaveStampy**

**P.S.S.S. The above hashtag, was an actual trend on Twitter on either December 2nd or December 3rd! *^This is a random post***

**~Alex**

Cammie POV

New school.

New people.

New teachers.

Basically, everything you'd expect on the first day of your senior year of high school, in a new town.

Again.

I sighed, hooking my thumbs on the strap of my backpack, and walked toward the huge building that was Lake Jaden Academic , Lake Jaden was a very well-known school for academic things, if you get what I mean. Which is why my mother, whom I love a lot, but am not particularly pleased with, moved us to Stamford, Connecticut, about 3-4 hours away from Roseville.

I mean, come on, I had already been the new girl more than enough times. Last year, for example. Of course, I had been lucky to come across Bex, Liz, Macey, and my other friends like Josie and Jasmine. But I'd also been unlucky to come across girls like...say...Lauren from my old-old school, Whitney Young. Or Anahi, the girl my ex started dating right after we broke up. Or even Tina Walters, the aforementioned girl's best friend.

The fact that the aforementioned bad stuff was the reason that I had started cutting myself was one of the reason I _was_ glad to leave Roseville. There's only so much back-stabbing, heartbreak, and bullying a girl can take.

I kicked the pebbles near the fountain that stood in the middle of campus. I knew I'd never meet anyone like Bex, Liz, Macey, Josie and Jasmine. I smiled to myself, thinking of them and their awkwardness and shyness around their boyfriends.

I felt myself bump into someone, and I instantly said, "Ooops, sorry!" just as the girl, whom had dark brown braids, brown eyes and was reading a book said, "Sorry!"

"Hey. I'm Cammie," I said to the girl, and she smiled. "I'm **(Time to bring out friends' names!)** Karla."

"So, Karla, you like to read?" I asked her teasingly, and she blushed a little, but smiled as she said, "Well, yeah...but I'm known for being a total klutz...book or no book."

I just had to laugh. Karla seemed so carefree, happy, and innocent. Even for a seventeen-year old girl. Karla shook me out of my thoughts when she asked, "You're new, right?"

I smiled. "I was kinda hoping no one would notice that. But it's kind of obvious, I guess."

Karla waved her hand carelessly, almost hitting a junior boy right in the face. She blushed, but continued, "Kind of. We almost never get new students here-most of the seniors have been here forever," she grinned, but added quickly when she saw my freaked-out look, "But everyone here's friendly, believe it or not."

"I kind of have a hard time believing that," I said hontesly, and Karla laughed again. "Yeah, I can kinda see why you would think that. You never get schools full of nice kids anymore. But since Lake Jaden is just for us outskirt-Stamford kids, we're use to being friendly, for some strange reason."

"I can tell _now_. Um, just one question...do you know where I'm supposed to go for my first free period?" I showed her my schedule, and she peered at it, and said, "You have a free period, too! Oh," she said, looking now crestfallen, "You're with Mr. Denkins, and I'm with Ms. Rodriguez. But I think my friend Lisa and my sister Mary Anne have that class-I'l walk you there."

It turns out Lake Jaden isn't really a big school, because, according to my schedule, my free period was in Room 625, and even though there are, in fact, six floors, there are only about four classrooms, then a recreation room of some sort (Gym, tech, etc.) on each floor. It kind of reminded me of Wayside School, from this book I read in fourth grade with my best friend, Lissy. There was a classroom on each floor, and thirty floors in total.

When Karla and I finally arrived at room 625, there we a couple of students milling around there, considering the bell wouldn't ring for five more minutes, but I wasn't taking chances on my first day. I instantly saw Karla motion to two girls-one with dark brown hair, big brown eyes, and the other one with light brown hair and brown eyes. I'm guessing the light-haired girl was Mary Anne, Karla's sister. They looked alike, but Mary Anne looked much shyer.

Lisa, however, looked really familiar.

"Mary Anne, Lisa, this is Cammie. She's new to our little school," said Karla, smiling at me, and both Lisa and Mary Anne smiled, and even though they didn't look like the popular girls, they seemed really nice.

"Cammie?" said Lisa, and she looked at me, and I looked at her in just as much surprise.

"Lissy?"

Karla and Mary Anne looked confused. "How do you guys know each other?" asked Karla curiously.

Lisa looked the same as she had in fourth grade, but with a much more matured face, and her back-then-cute face had turned into the face of a beautiful woman. Lissy was really pretty now. "We were best friends from first grade till fifth grade," she explained, still suprised, since the novelty hadn't worn of on either one of us.

Just then the bell rang, a bunch of students ran in the door right before the teacher, a young man with a scruffy brown beard enered the room, saying, "I know this is the first free period of the year, and you have no homework, so therefore this time may be used to socialize with each other, but bear in mind, you will do your homework here next time, and it will be silence apart from helping other peers."

We all nodded, bored, and instantly started talking. Within seconds, the class was buzzing, and people were peering over their shoulders to look at me, which made me feel uncomfortable, but I ignored it, and started talking rapidly with Mary Anne and Lisa, and found out that Mary Anne was older than Karla-that they had a little brother, three little sisters, two older brothers, and three older sisters. So all in all, instead of beincoming bold and not shy, Mary Anne became shy with all those siblings, while Karla was the opposite.

Lisa grinned at me, and said, "Seriously, Cam, why'd ya come to 'lil old Lake Jaden? I thought you were a big city girl."

So I explained everything that had happened after we parted ways for middle school-her coming to Connecticut to Fatima Elementary School, and me going on to Whitney Young.

It seemed like just seconds later that the period was over, and I had to go on to my next class alone, but even that class flew by, and three classes later, it was time for lunch.

Day one had been a success.

**A/N So, did you expect Cammie to change schools? Don't worry, Zammie will get back together, I swear...just wait and see...hehehe, if I can't update another chapter later today as a Christmas Eve present, then I'll definitely update tomorrow!**

**P.S. Is anyone playing Santa Claus to anyone? I'm playing Santa Claus for my little brothes, and my adorable baby cousins!**

**P.S.S. Completely random, but anyone wtih little little brothers and sisters/cousins, you can go to noradsanta. org (remove the space) Anyway, catch you later! Merry Christmas Eve!**

**My name's PewDiePie!**

**JK! (I wish though...)**

**~Alex**


End file.
